


Watch the Road

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you do one where Dean accidentally gets the reader killed? And her last moments with him are super fluffy." - Anon request. </p><p>Heyo everyone. Now I kinda made this a bit of a crack fic because, well, it amused me xD apologies if it isn’t what you had imagined xD I'm sorry in advance. If you enjoy it I might just post the sequel I've got saved!!! xox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Road

"Dean you really should watch the road." You say as Dean fiddles with the radio.

"How many friggin times do I need to say shotgun shuts their pie hole." Dean grumbles, finally getting the tape he wanted blasting out of the speakers. You had been driving with Dean for too many hours for you to remember and it had suddenly got incredibly dark.  
"How much longer do you reckon?" You ask, absentmindedly examining your nails and removing small specks of dirt from under them.

"Like I said the past 72 times you asked me I don’t know!"

"Alright alright. Jeesh." You mutter under your breath, leaning back into the seat. You stare out of the windscreen and notice a sign whizzing past you.

"Dean. How fast are we going…" You ask urgently.

"Not that fast. I can handle it, keep your hair on."

"Dean!" You say as another sign whizzes past. This time you recognise the ‘sharp turn ahead’ sign. "Dean! The turn!" You scream, pointing at the cliff edge thats becoming worryingly close. Dean swerves at the last minute, thankfully not going over the edge of the cliff. Even though the cliff edge is gone, the danger isn’t. After the swerve the car wheels hit a patch of ice sending you into a nauseating spin. You’re not entirely sure how it happened but while you’re spinning you seatbelt comes undone and Dean is leaning across you. Then, the door opens and you fly out into the road. Just as you land spread-eageled, your arms stretched about you and your legs straight, a truck rolls past. The truck doesn’t see you, and the only thing that would have notified them of your presence would have been the bumps they felt as the ran over both your arms and legs. Your body and head were in the middle between the wheels, but your limbs where flattened. Dean jumps out of the impala as soon as it stops spinning and sprints over to you. It did take a tad too long for your liking however; after all the spinning Dean was rather dizzy and kept falling over and running in the opposite direction. When he finally reaches you, he collapses next to you, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"(y/n). What have I done?" He sobs, his body shaking.

"Get me…off…the road…" You gasp, trying to convey to him the urgency of that action. He finally pulls himself together and drags you away from the road.

"You’re flat. Completely flat." He whispers to himself, tears still streaming down his face. He stands and walks around, occasionally punching or kicking something in anger. Its dark and what he does next was probably, although stupid, quite an easy thing to do. Whilst kicking various objects he looses sight of you. Suddenly his foot thrusts out and kicks you in the ribs and unfortunately rolls you over. The fact you rolled over is unfortunate simple because Dean had chosen to drag you to the cliff edge. He watches in disbelief as you roll off the edge and fall down the cliff.

"FUCK." you hear him scream, followed by scuffs and bumps which you assumed was him following you down in a slightly safer fashion. You reach the bottom with a thud which you assume breaks your back and any bones in your arms and legs which hadn’t already been broken by the truck. You listen to Deans progress, waiting for him to arrive.

"Shit. Fuck. Bugger. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Bugger. Damn fucking shit buggery bugger." You hear, slowly getting louder and louder as Dean gets closer and closer. "Shit. Piss. Fuck. Bugger. Fuck."

"Dean." You croak, trying to get his attention. All he manages to do though is run past you, kicking your head in the process. He turns back and sees you, tears springing back to his eyes. He drops next to you again, cradling your flattened hand in his.

"I’ve got you killed (y/n)." Dean says.

"Its ok " You reply in a voice barely above a whisper. "At least we can spend our last few minutes together."

"Sorry about all that." Dean says apologetically, gesturing to the cliff. You try and shrug but your body just spasms. You hope Dean got the general idea. "Yeah that was my bad. I should have slowed down."

"Damn right you should have." You say, your voice even quieter.

"I love you. Do you forgive me for getting you killed?" He asks gently.

"Yes." You say, attempting to smile with only a few teeth left in your mouth. "Dean…come closer." You whisper.

"What is it?" He asks, his face close to yours.

"My last words to you my love."

"Yes?"

"YOU’VE BEEN PUNKED BITCH!" you shout, jumping up as the area floods with lights. You pull off your fake flattened limbs and your real ones are revealed. "THERE ARE CAMERAS THERE, THERE AND THERE!" you shout happily, pointing as hidden camera men appear from behind rocks and from within bushes. Dean slowly stands up.

"Dean you just got punked like nobody has ever been punked before!" A random TV presenter says to Dean, holding up a microphone and pointing a camera in his face. "What do you have to say?" The look of shock on Deans face is slowly being replaced by a smile.

"You guys sure got me!" he says, pointing at you and laughing.

"AYYYY" you shout, pointing back.

"AYYYY" he responds happily, giving you a high five.


End file.
